


so, this guy...

by rosevestross



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, I hate myself, M/M, i also made up a bunch of words with curse words in the middle, i didnt proofread this so forgive me, photo op au, this is almost 1000 words what the FUCK, unnhnhnhh this is BAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevestross/pseuds/rosevestross
Summary: im a photographer but ur a cute guy on the street and i wanna take a picture of you please AU





	so, this guy...

**Author's Note:**

> yall can fucking kill me tbh

so, ryan was the stereotypical gay. he had the whole stupid fucking aesthetic: the eyeliner, the yellow converse, the brown wavy hair, etc. he had a professional camera. but of course, he had no boyfriend. he felt as though he was  _ seriously  _ lacking in his interaction with cute guys (“all of them look like they just came out of prison!”). god, he just wanted to take a picture of a cute guy for once. he was absolutely sick of flowers. and birds. and buildings. you get the point. 

that’s why when ryan saw this absofuckinglutely drop-dead  _ gorgeous  _ man ten feet away from him at the crosswalk, he almost fell over in pure desire. the way he was leaning against the nearest streetlight… his face… fuck.

this guy, the way his hair moved when the wind blew, the intense slope of his cheekbones, the big brown eyes and the fucking lips. dude, the lips on this kid were insane. ryan  _ needed  _ to get a picture. 

but how the fuck do you ask a random guy on the street for a picture without sounding undeniably ridiculous? 

ryan realized he was staring much too late. of course, he only realized he was staring once this fucking god in a human body made direct eye contact with him. ryan turned a deep red.  _ i probably look like a fucking pomegranate.  _

the guy eyed ryans camera bag, his increasingly red face, and raised an eyebrow, like he knew exactly why ryan had been staring.  _ please dont walk over, please dont fucking do it, dont walk-  _

and of course, he began to walk over: ryan reluctantly noticed the smooth movement of his legs. motherfucker. for those tense few seconds, ryan undoubtedly wanted to  _ die  _ (another stereotype: the drama!) 

this guy, his stupidly pretty and annoyingly cocky face was inches away from ryans. “hey! my name is brendon. i saw you... ” 

ryans voice got caught in his throat.  _ brendon _ . 

it took him a few seconds to realize it was his turn to talk. “oh. uh. brendon.”  _ godfuckingdamnit _ , he didnt mean to just blurt that out. “shit, hi. my name is ryan ross.”  _ why did you say your last name dumb shit that’s  _ weird  _ you dont just do that!  _

brendon smirked. “you were staring at me, ryan.” 

_ fuck!  _

“yeah, i just…” he gesticulated with his left hand wildly while his right held on to the strap of his camera bag unnecessarily tight. “im uh. im. im a photographer, and ive been looking for a model, an-” 

“tell me ross, i look like a model to you?” ryan heard the amusement and the teasing in brendons voice, but automatically went on the defensive. 

“dont get excited, i get pictures of people like you all the time.” he tried to sound bored. brendon could see right through him. 

“is that so? may i see all these doppelgangers you have of me? i always thought i had a twin somewhere, and it would be very helpful for my sear-” 

“shut up,” grumbled ryan. brendon smiled wide.  _ cunt. _ “can i see?” 

and of course, ryan was caught. fucking brendon with his skills and all that stupid shit fucking hell, he was forced to stutter out “f-fine. i wanted a picture of you. youre okay looking and it doesnt hurt to fantasize, still anyway you-” 

“you were  _ fantasizing? _ ” ryan gave the deadliest glare with a hint of blush on his cheeks. “you know thats not what i meant.”

“well, it could have been. take the damn picture.”

“wh-what?” 

“take a picture of me, ryan. i imagine it isnt that hard. your pretty fingers just gotta press a button, or something like that.” 

ryan stared at him critically for a moment. “fine,” he said quietly. “stand in front of that tree.” 

“a tree, ross? really? do i need a picnic basket? perhaps a flower crown? hey, am i getting paid for this?” 

god this dude was annoying. ryan really liked his voice. brendon had called his fingers pretty.  _ oh god.  _

“you can get the fame im sure you’ve always desired. just- just pose, or something not stupid.” 

and brendon did. and he looked fucking amazing. ryan took more shots than he would have ever admitted. 

“thanks, im done” he said after a good twenty pictures. 

“whats your number?” asked brendon bluntly. ryan almost dropped his fucking camera. 

“wha- my number- why?”  _ what the actual fuck is happening? _

“why do you think?” ryan held his breath. was brendon  _ hitting  _ on him now? “so you can send me those pictures.” 

he refused to accept the fact that he was disappointed. he was expecting a different reason of course, but its not like brendon could read him well enough to figure that out.  

“you look disappointed. you thought i was  _ implying  _ something?” brendon drew out the word with a glint in his eye. ryan opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. a barely audible “fuck you” but nothing of substance. he was so embarrassed at how easy he was, did brendon think he was a slut? still, brendon laughed like everything he was saying was a joke. 

“if you give me your number ill give you my address.” 

ryan literally _choked_ as he asked “are you- fuck- are you free tonight?” 

brendon gently took out his phone and opened up a new contact page. he grinned and said, “now you’re the one implying something, hm?” 

“for fucks sake, you keep  _ doing that  _ and it-” 

“number, ross!” he held out his phone impatiently. so ryan dutifully typed it in. 

“ill text you my address. how does seven sound?” 

ryan was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. “seven sounds great. so i’ll see you, i guess…” 

brendon stood up straight and walked towards the crosswalk. “see you tonight, ryan” 

“shit wait, brendon!” 

he turned around abruptly. “yeah?” 

ryan breathed in deeply. “y-you do. look like a model, i mean.” 

brendon gave him a million dollar smile, and ryan found himself smiling back. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated even tho this succs


End file.
